Talk:Enceladus Aerospace Fleet/@comment-27820070-20140829195755/@comment-11135771-20141015022541
OOC: @CRG Kevin1: I think so... all this takes place a little after the first big Prometheus attack on Earth. @CaptMCDerpington: Go ahead and build some ships. If the EAF loses this battle, they'll lose their base and pretty much everything except for the surviving ships and the people on them, and they'll probably rejoin the SAA. So far the battle looks to be going reasonably well for them ("well" meaning that they're mostly surviving so far, although I guess losing more than half your fleet but not being totally wiped out is not really all that good objectively speaking). ---- IC: The Armageddon's shots struck the pair of Mantis II''s, although the ''Goshawk II attacking with them managed to narrowly dodge the barrage thanks to its higher agility. One of the battlecarriers exploded outright, its reactor detonating and vaporizing the ship, while the other broke apart upon being hit, the pieces drifting off into space while the surviving crew desperately attempted to keep their respective sections pressurized. The EAF fighter squadrons, having taken down most of the Prometheus strike craft with the help of the turrets and ship-mounted AA guns, diverted to help kill off the remaining attack drones that were attacking the Goshawk II-class battlecruisers. The fighters had had their numbers reduced significantly however, and although there were more of them left than there were of the enemy's fighters, they were too few by this point to destroy the Armageddon's drones very quickly, allowing them to down two of the battlecruisers before the squadrons took out the last of them. The Prometheus Watcher''s engaged the grounded ''Condor-class transports near the base, forcing them to lift off and engage the enemy with their guns. They did a bit of damage, but two were wrecked on the ground and five more were destroyed before they managed to down one of the Watcher''s. One of the transports being used to supply emergency power also took critical damage and was forced to evacuate, cutting power to around a little less than a third of the turrets. The ''Sentinel''s attacking the EAF battlecruisers were doing significant damage, although their targets were evading their attacks much of the time. They traded fire, but the armor of the Prometheus ships proved to be too strong for the battlecruisers to easily overcome now that their missile batteries were depleted. They fell back toward the ''Blackbird, using their speed to distance themselves from the enemy ships and relying on the turrets to weaken the Sentinel''s before re-engaging. The remaining ''Mantis II''s, seeing their retreat, also began to fall back so as not to be fighting the enemy fleet by themselves. Meanwhile, the turrets continued to fire on the Prometheus fleet. One of the ''Warden''s was having its armor slowly stripped away, while the other ships were taking moderate but consistent damage now that they were in the center of the ring of defenses. A large number of them had been destroyed by this point, but there were still enough to pose a major threat to the enemy. From a distance, the ''Blackbird fired its remaining particle beams at the damaged Warden while continuing to reverse, having accelerated to a reasonable speed by this point.